Remembering Baby Lila
by EvilSwanQueen
Summary: Since GH didn't remember her this year I wrote a oneshot for it. I own none of the characters


_A/N: Since GH decided not to remember baby Lila this year I thought I'd write one. For the most part all is how it happened on the show. One thing is added though the night Lucky found out about Jake being Jason's Elizabeth did spill to Lucky about everything that Sam did. (Kidnapping and goons). Sam hasn't talk to Lucky since then and Emily's Funeral just happened._

**Remembering Baby Lila: November 8, 2007**

Sam walked out of Saint Timothy's. Sam walked up to Alexis and gave her a hug. Sam was off today. She was sad about Emily's death but something more deep down was bothering her. Alexis could see her eldest daughter troubled by something. Not even realizing what today really was.

"I have something I have to take care of. Are you going to be ok?" Sam asked Alexis.

"Yes, I should be asking you that are you going to be ok? There is something going on with you" Alexis said.

It angered Sam that Alexis didn't remember what happened three years ago today. Alexis saw something flicker in Sam's eyes but didn't say anything. She was really worried about her. "Ya I'll be fine, I'll talk to you later" Sam walked away. Sam's saw Lucky in the distance talking to Elizabeth. Sam then saw Jason watching them as well. Sam grabbed a couple of white roses and hung her head down low as she walked passed Jason, Then Lucky and Elizabeth. Sam walking caught Jason's attention. Jason knew where Sam was going he himself had already visited Baby Lila before coming to the funeral. Jason felt bad that Sam was all alone but she wasn't his concern anymore.

Alexis saw were Sam was going and saw Jason watch her. Then it clicked and Alexis felt worse than before. How could she of forget what today was the day Sam's baby died. Alexis would always be grateful to Sam for Saving Kristina. Alexis pushed back a tear as Jax took her home.

While talking to Elizabeth. Lucky caught a glimpse of Sam. He missed her but was still upset with her. He hadn't known Sam long but knew there was something wrong with her. Especially after he caught the look Jason was giving her as she walked passed him without a word. Was he expecting her to fight with Elizabeth about talking to him? After agreeing with Elizabeth about them helping Nikolas. Lucky followed Sam not knowing where and what she was doing.

Sam slowly walked into the entry of the cemetery. Sam placed a white rose on her Brother Danny's grave. Lucky watched as Sam walked over to the next grave right next to it. Lucky just watched not knowing whose graves Sam was visiting. Sam placed the roses down on her daughter's grave and sat down next to it. Lucky could hear Sam softly talking tears in her voice.

"Well I see I am not the first person to visit you today Baby Girl. I am sorry I haven't been here for awhile. A lot of things have happened to me since the last time I visited. I hope your taking good care of your Uncle for me" Sam said looking over her shoulder to look at Danny's grave then back to her daughters. Lucky now got who it was Sam was visiting. Lucky wanted to leave and give Sam time alone but he thought better of it.

"I have screwed up so much lately baby girl. Because of what I have done this is the first year since I lost you I have been alone on today. But I bet you the flowers came from daddy Jason. Things aren't good between us know but I am glad he still remembered what today was. He might hate mommy and wished me harm now but he still loves you. Even though I can't be there for him will you look over Jason baby girl? He is going to have a hard time with Emily's death." Tears escaped Sam's eyes. Lucky was getting ready to leave when he heard Sam mention his name.

"I wish you could have met Lucky baby. He is really a great guy and deserves the family he always wanted. I really like Lucky but he hates me just as much as Jason does now. I can't blame Lucky really. He didn't know about Jake and finding out that I knew and what I did. Made him hate me. I really wish I would have done things differently and maybe he would be here with me now. The only good thing right now baby girl is that me and Alexis are doing a lot better. We are slowly getting to forgive each other and mature our relationship as mother and daughter. Well its getting late I should be heading home. I promise I will visit really soon." Sam kissed her hand and pressed it to the grave stone.

Sam stood and started heading out of the Cemetery. She was looking down and ran right into someone as she was leaving. Caught of balance a little Sam looked up at who she ran into. Sam was pushing tears back when she looked into Lucky's eyes. "Sorry" Sam said and she was walking around him. Sam started walking away fast. _Why is Lucky here? Is he following me to because he doesn't trust me?_ Sam thought to herself. She was reaching the docks and she couldn't hold back the tears as she walked to her apartment.

Sam reached her apartment and shut the door taking off her coat and leaving it on the chair she walked to her room and changed. Sam slid down her bedroom wall by her bed-crying, head in her legs. She never heard the door to her apartment open up.

Lucky had followed Sam back here. He had called out for her a couple times but she never stopped walking. Lucky walked into the apartment and saw her coat but didn't see Sam. He started walking back towards her room when he heard her crying. Lucky tracked down the crying to her bedroom and walking in. He didn't see her at first he just heard her. He walked around he bed and saw her holding her legs and crying. His heart broke for her. Yes he wasn't too happy about what she did but he still cared about her. "Sam" he simply said.

Sam looked up at him. Wiping her tears away. "What are you doing here Lucky?" Sam asked not moving. Not really trusting her legs to support her.

"I thought you could use a friend" he said moving closer to her.

"I'm ok. I know you really don't want to be around me" Sam said standing up. "I really don't need or want your pity" Sam finally found her legs and walked passed him and into the kitchen.

"Sam stop and look at him." Lucky said following her back to the living room.

"Why? I can't handle seeing the disappointment in your eyes Lucky." Sam snapped at him pouring herself a drink.

"You know what I might not be happy with what you did Sam but I really do care about you. And you shouldn't be alone today" he said walking to her. He made her look up at him.

"Well you should be with Nikolas. He needs you more than I do" Sam said. Wanting so badly to look away from him but he wouldn't let her.

"He might need me more but he doesn't want me with him right now he needs time alone. And I don't know where anywhere else I would rather be then with you on a day like today. Your mourning over a daughter you lost and i'm mourning over losing my best friend. I don't want to be alone and I really don't think you do either" he said.

Tears spilled out of Sam. Lucky pulled her into a hug. Sam wrapped her arms around him and just cried. The rest of the night Sam would listen to Lucky's stories about Emily. While Lucky listened to Sam talk about Baby Lila.

**The End...**


End file.
